The Package
by SummerIsBoring
Summary: A mysterious package arrives in the post for Lizzie. Will Lizzie be able to work out who is secretly in love with her, Will it be who she wants it to be?
1. A Mysterious Package

**I heard this song on my dad's iPod and it was as if Gordo was singing it for Lizzie (not literally, but I think it's a perfect description of how he feels for her.). I really wanted to use it, so I came up with this idea.**

**The song is ****_Someone Loves You_**** by The Saw Doctors, so it belongs to them. And Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Ronnie belong to Disney. James and Fred belong to me.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Package**

With a sigh, Lizzie closed the lid of her laptop. She had been IM-ing Miranda for the past three hours, and she was exhausted. Just as she was about to have her usual evening shower, she heard the doorbell ringing. Wondering who could possibly be calling this late at night, she walked through her silent flat and opened the door.

There was no one there. Looking down, she noticed a small package with her name written on it in black felt tip. It must have been delivered within the last thirty seconds. Maybe the person who had delivered it was till there? But the landing was outside her flat was empty. Whoever had delivered it must have left.

Confused, she carried the package into her tiny kitchen and eased it open. It contained an unmarked CD in its plastic case and a letter. Hoping that the letter would explain why she had received the package, she read it first:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_For nearly seven years, I have been hiding my true feelings for you. The reason for this is that I've always been afraid that you would never want to speak to me again if I told you that I love you. But I've always had a glimmer of hope that you might just feel the same way, which is why I sent this package._

_Unless someone has stolen it and resealed the package in the 30 seconds it was lying on your doorstep, you will find a CD in the package with this letter. On it is a song I heard a few days ago that perfectly describes my feelings for you._

_I hope you'll be able to work out who I am. Here's a clue: this isn't the first time I've sent you an anonymous letter about my feelings for you._

_When you think you know who I am (I'm sure you'll work it out somehow), tell Miranda. She knows who I am and where to find me. If you're right, she'll tell you where I am._

_Love from_

_Someone you know well._

Lizzie stared at the letter. She knew deep down that it wasn't a prank, and that there was someone who had loved her for the past seven years. She was amazed, because her dating life hadn't exactly been successful: in her whole life, she'd only had three boyfriends, none of which had lasted for more than two weeks. Ronnie had broken up with her because he liked another girl. James had been convinced she was cheating on him, even though she wasn't. And Fred had somehow worked out before she had that she was in love with someone else.

She and Fred somehow managed to stay friends after their breakup. He was the only one of her friends who knew who she was secretly in love with Gordo.

Part of her hoped that he was the sender of the mysterious package. She knew he wasn't, though. He had had a crush on her back in middle school, but he'd given up on that years ago.

Wishing she had known her true feelings for Gordo back then, she went to look for her CD player. She didn't use it very often, so it was stashed up on top of her wardrobe. With the help of a chair, she set it out in the kitchen and put the CD in it. She pressed play and listened to the song.

**I don't know if this qualifies as a cliffhanger, but it doesn't really matter because the next chapter should be up very soon. But I'm going to have her analyse the song, and I thought this was a good place to end a chapter.**

**I haven't been very clear as to whether Lizzie and Gordo are still in touch and stuff. So let's say that they never mentioned the kiss again after it happened, and they remained best friends all through high school. Then they went off to different universities, and stayed in touch through Internet. It's 2010 in the story.**


	2. The Song

**I strongly recommend reading this while listening to the song. (Someone Loves You by The Saw Doctors). Just type it into YouTube and you'll find it. **

**All the characters belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: The Song**

_Wishing she had known her true feelings for Gordo back then, she went to look for her CD player. She didn't use it very often, so it was stashed up on top of her wardrobe. With the help of a chair, she set it out in the kitchen and put the CD in it. She pressed play and listened to the song._

She let the music take over her thoughts. She didn't know why, but it made her think of Gordo. She knew it couldn't possibly be him who had sent it, but the song still made her instantly think of him.

She picked up the pen and paper she always kept on the table and wrote down the lyrics. Then she could look at them properly, along with the clue, and hopefully work out who was secretly in love with her.

_Don't you change_

_Tell me that you always will remain the same_

_There's no one like you anywhere_

Gordo had once written something very similar to this in her yearbook. It had been just after she had found out about his crush on her. She remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday. She had been overwhelmed by how sweet of him it was to write that, and she had kissed him on the cheek in the yearbook picture. She still looked at it so often it was a wonder the ink hadn't run off the page.

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_To someone somewhere you're a shining star_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

Lizzie found it pretty clear that when the singer sung "Someone loves you…" he really meant "I love you". It was a plea not to change herself for a crush because someone was already in love with her. Guiltily, she remembered changing herself completely just so that Ethan Craft would like her more. She remembered Gordo's reluctance to help her, even though he finally did because he wanted her to be happy.

_While there's a flame_

_You will always hear someone calling out your name_

_Don't you know we'd be lost without you_

The sender of the letter would always be there for her, no matter what, and needed her just as desperately as she needed him, even if it wasn't obvious.

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_To someone somewhere you're a shining star_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_What would the world be like without you_

_Oh without you as a friend_

_What would the world be like without you_

_Don't you know I miss you now and then_

The person who sent the letter must have known her long enough to not remember not knowing her. And they must still be friends, even though they didn't see each other often. Which meant that they must communicate through Internet.

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_To someone somewhere you're a shining star_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

_Someone loves you just the way you are_

Lizzie collected her facts: the sender of the package didn't ever want her to change. He loved her just the way she was, and she never needed to change anything about herself to impress him. It was someone who would always be there for her, even when everyone had abandoned her. He had known her as long as he could remember. They didn't live near each other, so they must communicate by email but he still missed her.

She stared at her piece of paper, and listened to the song one more time. There was no doubt about it. Gordo had sent the letter! Gordo had been secretly in love with her for years! he had written in her yearbook that she shouldn't ever change. He was always telling her to be herself. He was reluctant to help her change herself for Ethan. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been there for her. He had always helped her through her problems. But sometimes he needed her too, like he had when Parker turned him down for the dance. They had known each other literally forever and they went to different universities and communicated by email. He missed her.

She couldn't quite believe that all her dreams had come true in one night. She smiled up at the ceiling, at the fridge, at her tiny flat. She couldn't stop smiling, no matter what she did. She carried the CD player into her bedroom, and left it to play on repeat as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up dizzyingly happy. After a moment of slight confusion, it all came back to her. Gordo was in love with her! All her dreams from the past seven years had come true all at once!

The phone rang. Still grinning, she skipped to answer it.

"Hello?" she said in a cherry tone.

"Lizzie! Did you get the package?"

"Oh, hi Miranda! Yes, I did."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"I think so. But I'm going to look stupid if I'm wrong, aren't I?"

"Probably. But you won't be wrong. Can I come over? This is too big to say over the phone!"

"You're so right! Come over as soon as you can!"

"I'll be right over. See you soon!"

"See you!"

Lizzie hung up. Squealing with excitement, she put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and sat by the front door, waiting impatiently for Miranda. She couldn't wait to find out if she was right. While she was waiting, she listened to her iPod, putting "What dreams are made of", the song she had sung in Rome, on repeat. It had been that song that had made her realise her true feelings for Gordo. It would always be her favourite song.

After what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang. Within half a second, Lizzie had opened the door and Miranda was in her flat. The two young women went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So… I need your answer!" said Miranda

"Well. After a lot of thinking, I think I know who it is. But do you promise you won't laugh at me if I'm wrong?"

"Promise!"

"And if I'm wrong, this person will never find out I though it was him?"

"I promise!"

"Ok; Here we go. I think it's…Gordo."

Miranda smiled.

"Am I wrong? Oh, I feel so stupid!"

"Stop right there! I never said you were wrong!"

"Am I wrong?" Lizzie asked tentatively.

"Of course not!" laughed Miranda. "Of course Gordo's in love with you! I can't believe it took this for you to realise!"

"I guess I was just busy convincing myself that he couldn't possibly love me. I didn't want to wreck everything."

"So now it's time for the all-important question: do you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"What? And you didn't tell me? I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are. But, as I said, I didn't want to wreck everything. I would much rather have Gordo as a friend and spend my life looking at him and knowing we're just friends than tell him the truth and have him reject me."

Miranda looked curiously at Lizzie. "You know, that's exactly what he said. How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since Rome. When I sang in front of everyone I realised that Gordo is by far the most amazing guy in the world, and that I will love him until the day I die, even if he doesn't feel the same way."

"That's unbelievable. He said the exact same thing! He said that he'd had a crush on you in middle school, but he was convinced it was just a crush and it would pass. But when he saw you singing he realised that he was completely in love with you and would be forever."

"I still can't quite believe it's true. I spent so long convincing myself that he couldn't possible feel the same way." Said Lizzie, a dazed smile on her face. She honestly felt like she was dreaming. She wanted to scream out to the whole world how happy she was. But there was only one person she wanted to see…

The doorbell rang. Lizzie jumped and Miranda laughed. "I'll get it!" she said, still laughing. A minute later, Miranda came back. Someone was behind her…

"Gordo!" cried Lizzie, jumping up and wrapping her arms round him. They had seen each other a few weeks before, but it felt like she had gone a whole lifetime without him.

"So you worked it out?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I did. I still can't quite believe it… I spent so many years convincing myself you couldn't possibly feel the same way." Lizzie whispered back, still snuggled against him.

"What did you just say?"

"I spent so many years convincing myself that you couldn't possibly feel the same way."

"You…you…" Gordo stammered.

Lizzie looked at him and said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lizzie wrapped her arms even tighter around Gordo (if that was possible) and kissed him.

"How long would we have spent waiting for this to happen if you hadn't heard that song on the radio?" said Lizzie, when they had finally pulled away from the kiss.

"A long time!" laughed Gordo, as he kissed her again. Miranda came back from the kitchen, holding three cups of coffee. She smiled as she saw her two best friends kissing. She was amazed that they'd managed to spend seven years secretly in love with each other, never telling anyone.

"What will I wear for the wedding…?" she thought to herself.

**Whew. That is quite easily the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't intend it to become that long. It just sort of…happened!**

**I don't know if I'll bother writing an epilogue. It's pretty obvious that Lizzie and Gordo are going to get married and live happily ever after. Is there any point? Maybe I'll just copy and paste the epilogue from After the Kiss!**


End file.
